There are work vehicles such as crawler dozers and the like which have a blade for moving earth and other material. A ball-and-socket joint may be used, for example, to interconnect the blade and a blade lift mechanism. The ball-and-socket joint supports the blade during a change in attitude of the blade. Further, the joint provides support for the blade when raised and lowered by the blade lift mechanism.